


Acústica

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Modern AU, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vizinha de Angie tem o hábito de cantar no chuveiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acústica

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Acoustics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690204) by [Plus1STR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus1STR/pseuds/Plus1STR). 



Angie não era uma pessoa matutina. Mesmo quando era criança, acordá-la era como acordar os mortos. Ela se debatia e reclamava e preguiçosamente se arrastava, efetivamente fazendo com que se atrasasse para o que quer que tivesse que fazer de manhã. Não tinha nada de bom sobre as horas do dia. Não até que sua nova vizinha se mudasse.

Oficialmente, não conhecia a moça – só tinha visto ela de relance correndo pelos corredores – mas Angie tinha se tornado a única espectadora dos concertos que a moça fazia quase todas as manhãs no banheiro. Não no banheiro de Angie, é claro, isso teria sido extremamente inapropriado para estranhas; não que Angie tivesse pensado sobre dividir um banheiro com sua vizinha elusiva ou qualquer coisa assim. A questão é que a vizinha de Angie funcionava como um relógio; acordava todas as manhãs às seis em ponto e seu banho tipicamente começava meia hora depois. E com esse banho vinha a cantoria.

Da primeira vez que aconteceu, Angie achou que estava imaginando coisas. Depois de um fim de semana celebrando seu primeiro grande papel com Carol e Gloria, Angie acordou na sua banheira com a voz mais adorável. E aquela voz adorável estava cantando uma coleção de músicas da Britney Spears de cerca de 1998; barulhenta e uma oitava baixa de mais se Angie fosse criticar. Angie quase foi até a porta da vizinha reclamar, mas isso podia ter sido causado pelo excesso de álcool ainda no seu sistema.

Era assim que sua rotina matinal desconhecidamente partilhada ocorria. Assim que Angie ouvia a cantoria emanando de sua parede do banheiro, ela sabia que tinha que se levantar e se vestir em uma hora ou se atrasaria para o trabalho. Sério, ela deveria agradecer a moça por regular seus horários por ela, mas como faria isso? “Ei, nós não nos conhecemos, mas consigo ouvir você cantando músicas pop dos anos 90 no chuveiro todas as manhãs e isso me faz levantar, então obrigada.” Isso soava perturbador na melhor das hipóteses.

Angie tinha certeza de que nunca teria a oportunidade de se apresentar formalmente para sua vizinha; seus horários conflitantes mantinham as duas limitadas a acenos com a cabeça e sorrisos educados e envergonhados. Isto é, até que Angie começou a cantar junto durante uma das performances no chuveiro.

Por um golpe de sorte milagroso e raro, Angie acordou antes que seu primeiro alarme tocasse; antes que a vizinha bonitinha tivesse a chance de entrar no banho. Quando a vizinha entrou no chuveiro, Angie já tinha passado por metade da sua rotina matinal e estava na pia, se maquiando. Quando ouviu a água começar a correr, sabia que a cantoria iria começar a qualquer momento.

“So tell me whatcha want, whatcha really, really want…” a voz atravessou a parede, cantando dedicadamente a letra.

Angie largou seu rímel, incapaz de manter a mão firme enquanto segurava a risada.

“Taking is too easy, but that’s the way it is,” ela cantou de volta. Ela se arrependeu dessa decisão quase que imediatamente quando a água do banheiro ao lado parou abruptamente; isso não podia ter sido um bom sinal.

Um momento depois, há uma batida impaciente na porta do apartamento de Angie. A última coisa que Angie esperava era ver sua vizinha enrolada em uma toalha – pingando água ela podia acrescentar.

“Uhm, bom dia,” ela começa embaraçada. “Espero não estar perturbando você. Sou sua vizinha, Peggy.” Ela tentou estender a mão, mas rapidamente a puxou de volta para manter a toalha folgada no lugar. Seus lábios se torceram em uma careta quando a voz da Senhorita Fry veio do outro lado do corredor.

“Senhorita Carter, preciso lembrá-la das regras da casa Griffith sobre vestimentas apropriadas?”

“É claro que não, Senhorita Fry, minhas extremidades estão cobertas.”

Peggy ergueu uma sobrancelha em desafio; ela e Fry nunca se deram bem. A única razão para a mais velha ter permitido que Peggy morasse lá era suas credenciais e distintivo brilhante que deixavam Fry nervosa. A última coisa que Fry queria era que seu prédio fosse inundado de agentes federais, então as duas chegaram a um acordo não dito; ficar fora do caminho uma da outra.

“No futuro, tente não deixar poças d’água nos meus corredores.”

“Certamente.” Uma vez que Fry se afastou na escada, Peggy se virou para Angie que estava se divertindo demais para seu próprio bem. “De qualquer modo, estava me perguntando se você poderia não comentar sobre meu hábito de cantar, tenho um—”

E Angie interrompeu com uma risada de dar lágrimas. Não tinha intenção, sinceramente não tinha, mas o som caiu livremente de seus lábios e lhe ganhou um olhar sério de Peggy.

“Posso perguntar o que você acha tão divertido?”

“Si-sinto muito,” Angie gaguejou entre risos. “É só que, é só que você é Inglesa,” ela riu, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos. “E você estava cantando Spice Girls.” Angie começou a rir de novo. “Sinto muito, sinto muito.”

Peggy observou Angie lentamente recuperar a compostura e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

“Isso me acorda.” Angie sacudiu a cabeça freneticamente antes que Peggy tivesse a chance de se desculpar. “Não, não! Isso faz com que eu chegue no serviço no horário. É ótimo. Adorável, até mesmo. Uma oitava mais baixa do que as músicas, mas ainda bonito. Provavelmente é estranho que eu tenha cantado junto. Normalmente não assusto meus vizinhos assim. Quer dizer, às vezes acontecesse, mas não... só estou me afundando mais aqui.”

“Você sempre é tão dramática?”

“Temo que sim, Inglesa.”

Peggy sorriu suavemente. “Como estava dizendo Senhorita—?”

“Martinelli.” Angie ofereceu sua mão para a cumprimentar antes de se lembrar do estado de nudez de Peggy. “Certo, sinto muito.”

“Senhorita Martinelli—”

“Angie.”

“ _Angie_ , tenho uma reputação a zelar, então se você pudesse não comentar sobre minha rotina de canto matinal, apreciaria tremendamente. Também, gosto bastante de café e estou livre nessa sexta-feira.”

Antes que Angie pudesse registrar o que estava acontecendo, Peggy estava voltando para seu próprio apartamento, deixando nada além de uma trilha de água como memória.


End file.
